


暧昧循环

by Soundchaser



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soundchaser/pseuds/Soundchaser
Summary: Sunstorm在无数次发现Starscream与他上司暧昧的关系后，他终于意识到他得做些什么了





	暧昧循环

**Author's Note:**

> Warnning：是以小太阳为主视角写的红all沙雕。  
草（中日双语）  
关于小太阳甚至是Star酱的大部分僚机想如何帮助Star酱追到他那个银白色的上司的故事（不管本人是否真的想。）  
可能内含大量红总约炮的描写，但是不等于箭头（笑）  
内战已经结束前提。  
主cp是：红疯，红威，副cp红all就是了。  
红左真好我能死一万遍。  
总之是真的很沙雕你们注意护眼哈这段话一定要读完。
> 
> 这篇文章将会有多个章节分开发布√
> 
> Let's go

Star酱の恋爱大作战！！预备役——

红总这次难得毫发无伤地从威总办公室走了出来，不出所料地Sunstorm早就在外面等着他了。  
他那位好“弟弟”，准确的说他僚机的其中之一，的确可以说是对他关注的不行，尽量把一切Starscream必须去做，却又不屑去做的事全部安排的体贴。这位智商与他齐平，甚至超越了他，服从他命令的好僚机，从没怎么搞过事，比那个不嫌事大的Skywarp不要好太多。Starscream曾一度怀疑过Shockwave不是给他填补了空军缺陷，而是给他请来了一位懂礼貌的全职保姆。  
Thundercracker虽说也不会惹事，恐怕也不会事事都听他的，那份抹杀不掉的傲气经常让他很难堪，但是总体来说这位拥有漂亮蓝色涂装的飞机也是一位相当重要的干员。  
那位“小保姆”一路跟随他回了舱室，路上也无言，Sunstorm虽说是名义上Starscream的弟弟，但是seeker是肯定不可能有所谓的亲缘血统的，姑且说是一个欺骗。Sunstorm那么聪明，肯定早就知道Starscream到底有没有心思与他玩这种无聊的过家家，但还是乐此不疲的叫他“哥哥”，“brother”，十分乖巧。  
Sunstorm在空指的舱室门口停了下来，Starscream还在思考他那所谓的一些在别人看来异想天开的计划。舱室的触感门自动打开了，Starscream仍旧在发呆。Sunstorm和Starscream的两位直属僚机们是唯一拥有这间房间进入权限除主人外的机，不过为了安全考虑，Skywarp只被给予了访问权限，而没有操作权限。  
在Starscream进入舱室后Sunstorm也跟了进去，门在他们身后合上了。  
“如果忙完的话还请早点充电吧，brother，您的电量似乎有点低于正常值。”Starscream在看数据板，并没有真正去理解Sunstorm的任何动作和他说的话。  
“嗯.....我会的。”Starscream可能再数据本上看到了什么好玩的东西，唇角勾起了一个笑容，Starscream完全放松的时候，发生器的总是不归CPU管的，“你也早点睡。”  
Sunstorm似乎还呆在原地，倒是变得扭扭捏捏里的起来，两片橘黄色的机翼在他身后耸动着，表达出他主人目前巨大的心理变化。  
“怎么了？”Starscream息屏了数据板，扭头看了一眼Sunstorm，对方很不自然地把头别开了，Starscream并没有觉得有什么异常，“如果有什么事的话可以尽管说。我会回答的。”  
他说着说着露出了一个相当逼真的假笑，说真的他真的很想快点把Sunstorm打发走。  
“那......”Sunstorm说话依旧犹犹豫豫的，手指也忍不住篡紧了，他似乎下定了决心才说出那句话。  
“brother是不是喜欢Lord？”  
“嗯.......嗯？？？？？？”  
—  
—  
—

Sunstorm越来越觉得Starscream和Megatron的关系很不对头了，似乎就一点而言，他们不完全像是原本下属和上司的关系，他甚至怀疑Lord总有可能会有一天，忍无可忍地开枪打死这位作死的空指。但是观察多了却能发现，其实Megatron大人所谓的“生气”，其实并没有真的很“生气”。  
总之就是很奇怪，Sunstorm这么在CPU中思考着。他曾经有为了这件事，而去问过其他年长的seeker，有的要么就是高深莫测的一笑，或者就是说些什么敷衍过去。  
他的brother似乎真的不想和他坦诚相待，他的CPU给他的解释是，他的哥哥喜欢那位Lord，但是他的哥哥并没有回答他的问题，反而把他臭骂了一通。  
他的处理器再次给出了“恋爱”这个解释。  
Sunstorm十分讨厌“孩子”这个称呼，即使他的确才刚刚诞生不久，但是他真的已经成熟的堪比成年了！他绝对能自豪的说，他的CPU是全体seeker中最好的，他肯定也会是seeker中最博学的。Shockwave早就把应有的，各个方面的详细数据、知识全部载入了他的数据库内。  
但这似乎并没有改变他人对这位“小天才”的看法。  
就连他的哥哥，与他亲缘性最高的那架F15，目前最先进seeker技术的模板，他的雏形，也认为，不可改变地认为，他是个乳臭未干的幼生体。  
他的处理器让他控制不住的去关注那位“哥哥”，那位最亲的哥哥。  
Sunstorm相信那份羁绊，那份亲缘。  
所以处处都往阴谋论模拟的Starscream，再一次出现了预判错误。  
这一切都能归结为Sunstorm非常喜爱他那位哥哥，并且十分依赖他，这可能是每一代seeker都难以克服的技术难题，十分渴望有一位自己的亲人存在。  
所以这一切，全部都导致了Sunstorm接下来的全部行为与遭遇。  
Starscream既然快速否决了“爱情”这个答案，却要把正确答案掩藏起来，不告诉他。他便去自己寻找这份答案。  
Sunstorm这样想着，快速步入了自己的房间。  
—  
—  
—  
自动门开启后Sunstorm便冲了进去，并且快速地按下了关门键。  
他打开了Deception统一发放的数据板，输入了那个他从未接触过，不过早就有所耳闻的网址。网页加载过程中一次又一次地刷新，让Sunstorm火种跳动的频率又加快了许多，Deception的内置网络似乎有些卡顿，也许是使用的人实在太多了，Deception的局域网超过了负荷。或者本身是这个网站的问题，需要处理的客流量实在太大，导致较晚发送访问申请的Sunstorm还没有显示出这个网页的面板。  
Sunstorm不由得从火种底而觉得发慌，Starscream从未允许他上这个网站，他其实是违背了Starscream的命令，但Sunstorm再次坚定了自己的信念。  
现在已经在赛星上姑且是夜晚10点的时候，Sunstrom依旧在浏览他的数据板，Starscream要求他在夜晚10赛时之前睡觉，他一直言听计从，这是他第一次违抗他的哥哥。  
Sunstorm在床上翻滚了一会，便下了床，把门锁上了。  
Sunstorm蹑手蹑脚地小跑回充电床上，关掉了电灯。覆盖机体用的化纤制布往头上一掩，把整个人都埋在黑暗里，然后悄悄打打开了数据板，数据板发出的电子光十分微弱，虽然让他的阅读体验会十分难受，但是他必须得这么做，Sunstorm这么认为。  
网页终于加载好了，但是他必须要先注册一个账号才能继续阅读这个论坛上的全部内容。  
Deception的局域网依旧那么差，这让Sunstorm心里升起一股无名火。Starscream依旧在用糊弄小孩的方法骗他说Deception的大家在10赛时之后都熄灯了！  
Sunstorm不是很擅长窝在被窝里使用数据板，他比较艰难的输入了自己的账号密码，账号是以今日的日期命名，密码被他丢进了CPU的数据储存盘中的加密文件夹中。  
ID？这真是一个麻烦的东西，CPU快速给出了他的想法，他并没有处理这个信息，而是随便根据自己的名字输入了一串文字。  
赛主恒星，他觉得这个名字不错，正如他的“Sunstorm”中的“Sun”一样。那个来自遥远的银河系的某一个发光主恒星，他的名字正是以它来命名，并且他的确没有辜负“Sun”这个名字，他发出的光和热量的确是最耀眼的。  
系统提示账号注册完成，将在5秒后转入主页面。  
他并没有急着转入主界面，而是侧卧下来，开始处理系统跳出来的一次次闹钟提醒，这是他为了保证充电时间特地设置的闹钟，但今天似乎它没什么用了。  
Sunstorm悄悄地彻底删除了那个闹钟。  
纯白的界面正在缓缓地加载出一个又一个模块，Sunstorm关掉了自己的系统提示火种跳动评率上升的提示。  
偷窃真实的感觉有些时候真的很刺激，他是这么想的。  
当那加载进度条终于走到头的时候，Sunstorm呼出了一口一直憋在肚子里的气。  
那些可恶的“大人”，总是喜欢在各种各样的事情上瞒着他，他们到底都在聊一些什么东西啊？会不会是对哥哥的一些不好的东西？  
他这样想到，自上向下的浏览下去，发现第一条热度最高的帖子，上面便标注了Starscream与Megatron，只不过中间多了一个类似乘号或者形容为碳基的语言——英语中的字母X，Sunstorm并不知道这是什么意思，只是盲目的点了进去。  
然后他便看见了自己毕生难忘的东西。  
Sunstorm，今年一千万岁，还未步入成年的道路。  
—  
—  
—

Thundercracker拼死拼活地搞出了一篇文章，他从四个赛时前便一直在敲击键盘，在文档中输入着一些什么。Thundercracker本来在这个时间应该是在写日记，或者是在阅读一些书籍，但这些日常的习惯都被某个很炉渣的事完全冲掉了，就因为他和Skywarp某个无聊的赌约。  
他不由得觉得自己是个蠢货，何必要为了这么一个无关紧要的赌约而去费那么大的劲？那四赛时的光阴他完全可以用于做一些更有意义的事情。  
更何况Skywarp居然让他写......那种东西......Thundercracker想到之后又不由得CPU发热了一下。那个恶劣的紫色飞机可以说是占净了他的便宜，如果让任何一个机知道，一个遵纪守法的高级议会干员，崇尚文学火种的Thundercracker居然是一个会写某种恶俗小说的外表正直，其实很龌龊的机。Thundercracker快速的停止了CPU的模拟任务。  
不过Thundercracker并不是没有约过炮，只是觉得把过程由文字记录下来给别人意淫实在太过不成体统。  
Skywarp要求他写Megatron与Starscream的描写拆卸具体过程，并且需要发布到论坛上面。Thundercracker十分明白他到底想让谁当拆方，但是Thundercracker很明显不想完全顺从他的意思，他让他的那位长机掌握了这场拆卸的主导权，算是对Skywarp行为的一些不满与抗议。

先不说他的老脸可能会丢的一干二净，Starscream或者Lord Megatron中任何一位知道这件事后，恐怕都会把他的火种揪出来打。  
Thundercracker从没有写过这些东西，他总感觉自己可能写出了一本由副官和Lord演绎的Deception新出品的特别垃圾的生理书。他不敢读第二遍，更别提找拼错的单词了。  
他特地开了一个新的论坛账号，蓝色海豚，然后发布文章，提醒了一下Skywarp就立马关掉页面。  
Thundercracker发自火种的希望Skywarp能够不要搞事，自己的帖子能被新发布的潮水般的信息彻底埋没，能沉底是最大的心愿了。  
不过以他几千万年以来一直那么背的运气来说，这种希望应该是无用功，并且还会向他最不希望的方向发展。  
意料之外又在情理之中，他的帖子登上热度榜第一了。  
如果Thundercracker知道自己的这篇文章还迫害了一只未经人事的处机的话，恐怕估计他就直接去Lord那里自首了。  
—  
—  
—  
Sunstorm缩在充电床上，把被子盖过头顶，仍旧控制不住机体的颤抖。  
那些暧昧、深情的话语，粗重的喘息声不停地在他的CPU里环绕着，像是出现在他的耳边，仿佛一切都是在他身边发生的。即使他并没有看完那篇文章，但是生理书的知识早就完全能使他明白下面的情节了。  
拆卸是两个TF互相表达爱意，获取快乐的方式，这对处于青少年的他是一个相当拥有冲击性的信息，他甚至从不敢考虑这方面的事。  
他拥有精密线路的CPU很称职的为他模拟出了那些激烈的画面，并且无论如何都删除不掉，他的哥哥，Starscream，霸气又低沉的声音说了一遍又一遍，而他尊敬的Lord，面甲发红，露出了与平时那种高高在上的威严不同的一种，他从没见过的表情。  
Starscream的话一直出现在他的耳边，一时分不清究竟是说给他的还是说给别人的。Sunstorm感觉自己的散热系统像是一时间全部失灵了一般，系统给他多次弹出了系统过热警告，这时他才自暴自弃地把被子掀开，报应号内的冷气十分充足，甚至让他体表一瞬间接触到冷气时都不由得战栗了一下。  
Sunstorm尝试过强制下线自己的机体，而那些记忆数据就像一些病毒，一次又一次的让他输入的指令完全无效。  
现在已经凌晨了，Sunstorm绝望的想。  
—  
—  
—  
画面再次转到Thundercracker这边。  
Thundercracker可以说也相当的不好受，他的确也控制不住的失眠了，不过不是因为小太阳那种的原因，而是因为他对自己从出生开始便一直坏到家的运气。  
他的帖子距发布仅仅只过了1个小时，便多出了几百条的信息。Thundercracker甚至都开始怀疑是不是Skywarp用了什么刷屏软件才让帖子保持了那么高的热度。  
评论区下是清一色的好评，甚至有些机都开始问这位新出现的“太太”究竟是谁了，这不禁让Thundercracker火种一阵超负荷。  
这个论坛曾经在战事发生的时候分出了Deception与Autobot的两个独立的论坛，但现在他们又合并在一起了，所以不难猜想到评论区的那一个个用户中，肯定也包含了一些民品，Thundercracker更心累了，这下他可能丢脸还丢到民品那里去了。  
评论区有几个熟悉的ID，大部分ID都是不认识的。Thundercracker非常清楚可能全报应号就他一个会写这么一个不随主流的CP，那群炉渣都想看一些娇小柔弱还娘炮的婊子Starscream，这种文章不禁让Thundercracker升起一种恶心感，这种烟火味极重，甚至还含有极度的妄想主义色彩的文章，Thundercracker难以想象他们是如何将这种文章看到底的？  
Thundercracker的CPU不自主地模拟了一遍Starscream趴在Lord Megatron怀里撒娇的样子，他一瞬间感觉自己可能晚饭吃的能量块都要给吐出来了。  
Thundercracker一直坚信好评应该给予那些真正有水分，有文笔的文章，而并非是这些用于满足大众需求的这类黄文。不过Thundercracker自身秉持的高洁似乎并没有得到大众的认可，他发的其他类型的帖子经常无人问津，恐怕只有Skywarp或者Starscream会给他的文章发布一些评论。  
他又重新看回了他最新发布的帖子的回复，出乎意料的又多了许多，因为他现在有一个无论如何都得干的事。Thundercracker开始在每一楼寻找某个用户ID，不出意外的果然在第一页就发现了那个熟悉的ID  
零射线遗忘，红总的论坛ID。  
哦天哪.......或许我应该学习一下怎么屏蔽我的IP地址？想完他又惊恐地朝门外看了一眼，确定外面没有站着某位红色涂装的F15后才吐出了憋着的那口气。  
Lord不会上论坛，但是也不能避免那些嘴贱的机一传十，十传百，到时候Lord可能会很生气，然后他可能就要被直接拆成那么一堆零件丢进医疗室当备用零件去了。  
Thundercracker不由得把这一切都往悲观主义去模拟.


End file.
